<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Strings Attached Cuddles by jingucchislippers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133722">No Strings Attached Cuddles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingucchislippers/pseuds/jingucchislippers'>jingucchislippers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Kuroo Tetsurou, Catboy Kuroo, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Kuroo Is Taller Than Oikawa Because I Said So, Kuroo Purrs When He Gets Fucked, Light Petting, M/M, Oikawa Is Horny, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Texting, Top Oikawa Tooru, Touch-Starved</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:48:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingucchislippers/pseuds/jingucchislippers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa 'Not Chronically Lonely' Tooru signs up for Cuddlr with the ultra pure intentions of finding a cuddle buddy. The algorithm seems to have a different idea when he gets matched up with a sexy cat boy that checks all of his horny boxes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bottom Kuroo Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Strings Attached Cuddles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bottom Kuroo Week - Day 6: Catboy AU</p><p>my first published contribution to the hq fandom with one of my all time OTPs 💕 I hope you guys enjoy it~</p><p>shoutout to the nsfw krkn bang server for encouraging the purring.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Welcome to Cuddlr, the #1 global app for matching you up with your perfect cuddle buddy! We also offer services for partner experiences and hobbyist meetups! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sign up for free today!  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Choose an account below to link or sign up with an email. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tooru’s fingers rapped against the table as his stubborn gaze was fixated on the device in his other hand, had he <em> really </em>stooped down this low in life that he was considering paying someone for cuddles? Sure he could go to any club tonight and seduce the hottest guy there for twenty minutes of sweaty, likely mediocre and completely forgettable sex for the chance of a cuddle afterwards. From his own experience in doing exactly that, the effort definitely wasn’t worth it especially when he didn’t want to bother with the intercourse, he just wanted a warm body wrapped around him.</p><p>Like clockwork, he cursed Hajime for moving away a year prior for landing his dream job and selfishly abandoning his best friend in the whole wide world, allowing him to suffer <em> horribly </em>alone. They had such a good arrangement going too, Hajime would be blessed with Tooru’s magnificent affections while Tooru listened to Hajime’s grumbling about school, work, life, his dear best friend. Really, Tooru had half a mind to go with him, but he had to confront the reality that he couldn’t hang onto Hajime forever and it was time for him to fly the coop.</p><p>Their separation hit Tooru harder than he’d ever like to freely admit since they’d been attached at the hip since high school and this was the longest time they’ve spent apart. Video calls and endless pestering texts were lovely, but ah Tooru missed just coming home to Hajime chilling on the couch or busting into his bedroom to share the latest gossip. None of his other friends could fill the specific void that Hajime had left, not that Tooru had actually approached any of them about using him as a luxurious body pillow. </p><p>So here he was still staring at the login screen of this app that someone, probably Shouyou, linked in one of their group chats a few weeks ago and he’d forgotten all about downloading it until he got a stray notification this morning. Tooru wouldn’t say that he was... <em> lonely, </em> he had plenty of friends and attended several social events in his free time away from work. However... he was well, <em> touch starved </em>, as they helpfully supplied in their FAQ and whoever wrote it sure made Tooru not feel like a sad loser for contemplating this as a temporary solution to calm this growing need within him.</p><p>“Alright, let’s do this,” Tooru said out loud to the empty dining room, finally tapping on one of the buttons to link an account to. He was met with a page that asked for which service he was seeking and tapped ‘Cuddle Buddy’, then was taken to another page that was a long form survey. Once he completed the survey they would send him his results in a week and tell him which of their cuddle buddies the algorithm paired him up with.</p><p>“Humans only, animal hybrids only, or both...” Tooru briefly pondered over this as he didn’t really have a preference either way, but the thought of embracing a cute cat, dog, or fox struck his chord. The base prices of various hybrids were double to triple the human rates because they ranged from uncommon to rare and well... Tooru had enough money saved to splurge on this. There were about two dozen profiles Tooru could browse through as an example of who he may wind up matched with, but he couldn’t interact with them beyond skimming through their bios and pictures.</p><p>A few of them had caught his eye, but otherwise no one really jumped out to him and not like there was a point of favoring anyone when he didn’t know who would be showing up in the first place. He did a quick read through of his survey answers and hit submit before he could possibly talk himself out of this. All he wanted was someone to cuddle for an hour or two, then he’d be all good and dandy, easy peasy lemon squeezy. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Tooru &gt;&gt;&gt; Iwa-chan (╬ Ò ‸ Ó) </em>
</p><p>Tooru: IWA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN</p><p>Iwa-chan (╬ Ò ‸ Ó): what.</p><p>Tooru: guess what i did today :)</p><p>Iwa-chan (╬ Ò ‸ Ó): not become any less annoying</p><p>Tooru: wrong! You have 2 more guesses</p><p>Iwa-chan (╬ Ò ‸ Ó): met an alien?</p><p>Tooru: OMG I WISH ಠ╭╮ಠ</p><p>But life is not that kind to little ‘ol me. One more guess!</p><p>Iwa-chan (╬ Ò ‸ Ó): idk, finally convinced some sucker to be your boyfriend?</p><p>Tooru: close enough!!</p><p>I signed up for cuddlr bc I want to grace someone with the joyus opportunity of snuggling up to me </p><p>Iwa-chan (╬ Ò ‸ Ó): I see your chronic loneliness has reached its peak.</p><p>Tooru: IT HAS NOT!! </p><p>AND IM NOT CHRONICALLY LONELY 😡😡😡</p><p>Iwa-chan (╬ Ò ‸ Ó): idk why you just don’t date someone</p><p>You always have to make shit complicated</p><p>Tooru: yet here you are saying I should jump into a relationship</p><p>Those are the definition of COMPLICATED.</p><p>All I want are no strings attached cuddles.</p><p>Iwa-chan (╬ Ò ‸ Ó): ...</p><p>Sigh, alright. </p><p>Who are you allowing the O so great privilege of cuddling you?</p><p>Tooru: idk yet I just sent in the application like 5 mins ago</p><p>But I hope its a cute kitty</p><p>Iwa-chan (╬ Ò ‸ Ó): what did I even expect...</p><p>~</p><p>
  <em> You have 1 notification from Cuddlr! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Congratulations, our highly scientific algorithm has matched you up with a partner who aligns perfectly with your survey results! We’re confident that the two of you will get along quite swimmingly!  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> Click </em> <b> <em>here</em> </b> <em> to go to BigBlackCat001’s profile </em></p><p> </p><p>“Seriously?” Tooru couldn’t decide between rolling his eyes or snorting at that childish username, but Cuddlr would have to wait for a little while longer. He slipped his phone into his pocket and hurried out of the locker room, barely stopping to tell his teammates goodbye. Had he been waiting since last week for this very moment? Absolutely <em> not </em>, but he was very extremely curious and may have completely forgotten he agreed to go out to dinner with the team after practice. </p><p>Tooru had time to look at the profile once he was waiting in the train station and his jaw practically dropped as he was greeted by a messy bedhead of black hair with fluffy ears atop of it. There was a delicious cheshire grin on his face as he held the phone up to what looked to be the bathroom mirror. His muscular arms are on full display thanks to the red tank top he was sporting and Tooru <em> had </em>to wonder if he accidentally signed up to Grindr instead.</p><p>What the hell, he wanted someone to cuddle, not fuck into the mattress. Ugh, calm yourself, Tooru, the rules were extremely strict about no sexual contact whatsoever. But honestly how did they expect anyone to follow that rule with someone like <em> him </em>on their payroll? Cuddling my ass, it’s probably a front for his real intentions.</p><p>Tooru is onto you, BBC-chan.</p><p>As the initial shock wore off, Tooru skimmed through his other photos to see that exactly all but one were similar in their thirst trap fashion. The odd one out was of him smiling next to another cat person with pudding hair, dark roots and blonde tips. Their face was staring down at the switch in their hands and the feline had hooked an arm around their shoulder in some attempt to include them.</p><p>The little caption underneath said something along the lines of, ‘its his fault im here lol’ and Tooru internally thanked whoever this friend was because hot damn. He put his rising thirst on hold for at least five seconds to look through hia reviews (lowest stars first!) and saw that everyone only praised him at doing his job. His initial asking price wasn’t too bad either considering just how popular he appeared to be and there wasn’t anything glaringly wrong with him.</p><p> Did Tooru message him first or just schedule an appointment? Eh... the risk of saying something too horny was much higher than usual and it’d just be easier to get it over with now. He went to set up a two hour session next Friday at his place, more than enough time to prepare himself and maybe find an easy lay so he wouldn’t throw himself at this catboy the moment he saw him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You have (1) notification from Cuddlr! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> BigBlackCat001 has sent you a message. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?” Tooru didn’t expect any sort of response, nonetheless one not even five minutes after scheduling. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> BigBlackCat001 &gt;&gt;&gt; KingofCourt </em>
</p><p>BigBlackCat001: Hiya! I saw that you were new here and I wanted to ask a couple questions if that’s alright? Nothing too invasive I promise :)</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I would definitely fuck you,” Tooru murmured under his breath as his fingers typed out a polite response.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> KingofCourt &gt;&gt;&gt; BigBlackCat001 </em>
</p><p>KingofCourt: sure!! Ask whatever</p><p>BigBlackCat001: Is this your first time doing this?  </p><p>KingofCourt: paying someone to cuddle me? Yes. </p><p>My other cuddle buddy ditched me ):</p><p>BigBlackCat001: Aww, that’s always sad to hear. I hope I can measure up to them! </p><p>Hmm... so you would prefer to be the big spoon?</p><p>KingofCourt: I would be whatever spoon you want me to be LOL</p><p>But yes, big spoon is preferable!!</p><p>BigBlackCat001: Noted~ </p><p>I’ll see you next Friday then ^^</p><p>KingofCourt: 👍</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Tooru &gt;&gt;&gt; Iwa-chan (╬ Ò ‸ Ó) </em>
</p><p>Tooru: [IMG SENT]</p><p>LOOK AT HIM OH MY GODDDDDDDD</p><p>HE’S SO HOT I WANNA JACKHAMMER THAT ASS.</p><p>Iwa-chan (╬ Ò ‸ Ó): Oh</p><p>For once your taste isn’t awful.</p><p>Tooru: wdym I always have the BEST taste in men!!</p><p>Clearly cuddlr knows exactly what I like too.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>Iwa-chan (╬ Ò ‸ Ó): please go jerk off and stop horny texting me.</p><p>Tooru: I’m on the train iwa-chan do u want me to get arrested for public indecency?</p><p>Iwa-chan (╬ Ò ‸ Ó): i’d get a week of silence from you.</p><p>Tooru: as if you wouldn’t miss me on the second!!!</p><p>Iwa-chan (╬ Ò ‸ Ó): eh...</p><p>You’re really doin this then?</p><p>Tooru: yep! </p><p>My money has gone bye bye into this kitty wallet and we will see each other on friday~</p><p>Iwa-chan (╬ Ò ‸ Ó): ic.</p><p>Text me when you’re done then.</p><p>Tooru: O: does iwa-chan want an in-depth review of cuddlr so he can try it himself?!</p><p>Iwa-chan (╬ Ò ‸ Ó): no.</p><p>Tooru: you’re getting one anyway 😘 </p><p>~</p><p>The awaited day had arrived and Tooru was <em> pumped </em>, so much so that his teammates and coach mentioned he’d been playing at the top of his game during their practice. Not that he ever slacked off when they were practicing, but his monster serves were no joke and he didn’t allow their opposing team to rest in the slightest. He’d already told them he had plans afterwards and half of them assumed he was going to be seeing a special someone... they weren't particularly wrong.</p><p>Tooru rarely let his apartment get into a total state of disarray so it was fairly easy to clean up for his guest this evening and he still had a few minutes left to prepare after he’d left the shower. Tooru wasn’t nervous, he was always fantastic with people, the real issue was he tended to run his mouth a little too much when he was interested in someone and he didn’t want to come off like one of those creepers. Tooru is a <em> mature </em>adult who can handle himself around an unbelievably hot feline for two hours without jumping his bones.</p><p>Definitely.</p><p>A set of knocks on the door had Tooru leaving his spot on the couch and going to open the front door to reveal a taller man who -unfortunately- looked even hotter in person. The only mercy Tooru had been given was that the other man was wearing a soft black sweater with bright red jeans, thus covering up his ever so tempting body beneath. Tooru wanted to slap away the rise of heat to his cheeks as he looked up at the man and saw that relaxed gaze right back at him.</p><p>“Hello BBC-chan~” Tooru said with an easy smile as he put a hand out, “you can address me as your royal highness.”</p><p>“BBC-chan...?” The man raised an eyebrow while taking Tooru’s hand in a brief shake, <em> oh </em>... he had a lovely grip and they were big- Tooru, stop it.</p><p>“Unless you’d prefer me to call you Big Black Cat-kun,” Tooru withdrew his hand and stepped aside for him to come inside of the apartment, “that’d a bit of a mouthful though, dont’cha think?”</p><p>“I <em> was </em>going to say you can just call me Kuroo, but who am I to deny the king?” the wink that Kuroo sent him went straight to rustle the butterflies laying in Tooru’s gut.</p><p>“...you know what, that isn’t going to work,” Tooru said, “call me Oikawa, nothing else.”</p><p>“Mmm... if you say so, your <em> highness </em>,” his slender black tail brushed against Tooru’s leg as he strolled past and into the living room, “where would you like to get started? And do ya’ have a favorite position?”</p><p>“What?” Tooru blurted out as his attention had been drawn entirely to Kuroo’s backside looking <em> way </em> too delectable in those jeans, “position?!”</p><p><br/>
Kuroo let out a chuckle as he turned around to meet the flustered gaze of the man behind him, “you mentioned you had a previous cuddle buddy, did you want me to pick up where he left off?”</p><p>“Uh...” Tooru closed the door as Hajime was honestly the last thing on his mind at the moment, “...no, I’d prefer we start off fresh, I’d rather not be reminded of how he abandoned me all by my lonesome, he’s so cruel.”</p><p>“Noted, I won’t bring him up again,” Kuroo nodded, glancing back at the couch, “how ‘bout we chill on the couch and go from there?”</p><p>“That is definitely what I had in mind,” Tooru walked over towards the shelf filled with Blu-Rays and DVDs, pulling out a few of his personal favorites to display on the coffee table, “I thought we could watch one of my favorites while cuddling, you can pick whichever.”</p><p>Tooru took the brief chance to internally appreciate how professional Kuroo was being because this was the first time in years that he’d been so... taken by anyone. Tooru was supposed to be the one who made people trip on their words, <em> not </em> the other way around! He had to take control of the situation, assert his dominance, and <em> stop </em>staring at Kuroo’s ass.</p><p>“You’re really into sci-fi, eh?” Kuroo weighed the two dvd cases in his hands and gave Tooru one of them, “it’s been a while since I’ve watched Alien, never thought of it as a movie to cuddle to.”</p><p>“Well now’s the time for all kinds of new experiences,” Tooru went over to set the dvd inside of the player and joined Kuroo on the couch afterwards. Kuroo was quiet for a moment as he seemed to be wondering how to go about this as they were both tall and lanky. Tooru hadn’t actually put much thought into this since Hajima was shorter and more compact, huh.</p><p>“Lay down,” Kuroo stood from the couch, “you wanted to be cuddled, so I’ll lay on top of you, if that’s okay?”</p><p>Tooru swallowed down the first perverted comment that came to mind and stretched himself out on the couch with one leg hanging off. Kuroo was oddly gentle about slotting himself on top of Tooru, letting his weight settle on the man beneath him as his head rested near Tooru’s shoulder. This was... comforting...</p><p>“Is this alright?” Kuroo asked.</p><p>“Y-yeah, it’s perfectly fine,” Tooru spoke up, reaching out for the remote with one hand while the other was awkwardly hovering over Kuroo’s head, his fingers barely grazing against his pointed ears. Kuroo let out a hum of approval as he slipped his own arm around Tooru’s waist and nudged his ears on the tips of Tooru’s fingers. The setter took that as a welcome sign to touch them since Kuroo didn’t shy away from his curious touch. </p><p>Some animal hybrids were <em> very </em> sensitive about getting their ears touched or rubbed, but Kuroo seemed to be enjoying Tooru’s gentle ministrations. His tail was idly flickering back and forth as Tooru’s fingers moved to essentially pet his surprisingly soft messy hair. It’s probably painfully obvious by now that Tooru has a <em> huge </em>thing for cat boys and this right here? Oh his ultimate fantasy came to life.</p><p>“You gonna start the movie?” Kuroo’s deep voice pulled Tooru out of his trance long enough to hit the play button. His fingers went to rub at Kuroo’s fluffy ears once more, earning a soft purr from him that rumbled between their chests. Tooru could get used to this, could throw all of his money at Kuroo if it meant just getting to pet him like this.</p><p>It didn’t help at all whatsoever when Kuroo nuzzled at Tooru’s neck and kept purring contentedly. Tooru needed <em> something </em>to distract him from his growing problem in his lower region and started spouting off all the extra facts he knew about the movie. Kuroo was either very amazed by all these facts or great at pretending to be interested as he entertained Tooru.</p><p>Turns out commentating every part of this movie was a fantastic way to keep lewd thoughts away and he barely noticed how much time had passed until a timer went off on Kuroo’s phone. He already felt empty and cold when Kuroo pulled away, excusing himself to the bathroom as Tooru remained laying on the couch. This was either the worst or best idea Tooru had acted on as he really couldn’t remember ever feeling this comfy with anyone else.</p><p>Cuddling with Hajime was nice, but Kuroo hit so much differently...</p><p>“Did you enjoy your session?” Kuroo asked as Tooru was sitting up on the couch now.</p><p>“Oh yeah, easy five stars, would recommend to literally anyone,” Tooru grinned, “I may have to book you again in the future...”</p><p>“I’m glad to hear that,” a soft smile was on Kuroo’s lips, “I enjoyed cuddling with you too.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Iwa-chan (╬ Ò ‸ Ó) &gt;&gt;&gt; Tooru </em>
</p><p>Iwa-chan (╬ Ò ‸ Ó): did he kill you</p><p>Tooru: yes i have achieved my dream of being a ghost and will haunt you until your end days :)</p><p>Iwa-chan (╬ Ò ‸ Ó): fuckin’ hell.</p><p>Tooru: BWAHAHHAHAH </p><p>But really he was so NICE and super professional. I felt rly bad for being such a creep 😭</p><p>Iwa-chan (╬ Ò ‸ Ó): as you should.</p><p>Tooru: ur the one who thought he was going to MURDER ME IN COLD BLOOD.</p><p>Anyway get yourself a cute bunny boy so we can bond over our cuddle buddies </p><p>Iwa-chan (╬ Ò ‸ Ó): i actually hate you</p><p>Tooru: I’m only trying to spice up your boring life iwa-chan don’t be rude to me.</p><p>~</p><p>This became routine for Tooru, Kuroo would visit every other Friday for movies and cuddle time. Tooru would blab on through them while petting and cuddling the much oversized house cat for a couple hours. The only thing that could get in the way of Kuroo time was an away game and even then he’d reschedule for Saturday or Sunday. </p><p>Hajime continued to be the only person who knew about Kuroo, despite Tooru giving off the illusion of being quite the oversharer on social media. Cuddling with Kuroo was something that was <em> his </em>, a time where he could ignore all of his problems and stresses. He didn’t need to taint it with judgement from people whose opinions he didn’t care about because while Tokyo had been good with integrating the hybrids into society, there were still endless struggles for them outside of the big city.</p><p>This was how Tooru began to grow curious about who Kuroo was aside from being a sexy walking heater. There were a number of hybrids who ran in his social circles, but he was only friends with maybe two or three of them. This wasn’t for lack of effort, Tooru just didn’t trust easily and preferred his tiny close friend group. </p><p>So instead of watching yet another movie, Tooru happily directed Kuroo towards his bedroom and now he had the feline nestled between his spread legs as Tooru cuddled him from behind. Tooru would like to think he’d gotten better at controlling his urges because if they’d jumped into his bed during their first meeting, it would’ve been rather difficult to hold himself back. This was also probably solved by the fact that Tooru jerked one out before Kuroo came over, but we’ll just ignore that little detail.</p><p>“Kuroo, I think it’s time we change things up,” a ear twitch in his direction signaled that Kuroo was listening, “I’ve realized our sessions are usually full of me talking my head off and you listening, but know it’s your turn.”</p><p>“Took ya that long to notice?” Kuroo replied as his tail lazily thumped against the bed.</p><p>“Look, all you had to do was tell me to shut up and I would have considered it,” Tooru said, “but I also didn’t want to be... invasive? Like you’re just here to do your job, not be pestered with a million personal questions.”</p><p>“That is very true, you’re the very model of a dream client,” Kuroo said, “I always know what to expect when I come here, you always pay on time, and you haven’t tried anything weird.”</p><p>Tooru’s cheeks burned at the unexpected praise as Kuroo’s hand sought out Tooru’s to hold, “so you’re free to ask what you want, I’ll try to answer to the best of my ability~”</p><p>“How did you get into doing this?” Tooru asked the first question that came to mind as he squeezed at Kuroo’s hand, “is this just a side thing or your full time job? Do you like cuddling strangers?”</p><p>“Woah, rapid fire question time,” Kuroo snickered, “first, my best friend showed me the app probably so I’d stop annoying him with hugs. Second, side gig, although I could turn it into full time if I wished to. Third, yes I do. I’ve met so many different types of people from all walks of life so only want someone to hold and maybe listen to their bad day.”</p><p>“Aren’t you a sweetheart?” Tooru teased, “I could never do something like this, like I already get fed up of listening to my own problems. There’s no way I could deal with someone else’s.”</p><p>“Mmm, well all I have to do is listen and my job ends there,” Kuroo said, “I have the oddest feeling you would be extra picky about who you took on.”</p><p>“You’re right about that, I’d also charge high enough that only those worthy could touch me,” Tooru said as Kuroo just shook his head, “can I ask what your day job is, then?”</p><p>“Let’s just say I put on a lab coat and deal with fancy chemicals all day,” Kuroo said, “I would only bore you with all the details.”</p><p>“As if I don’t bore you with every single fun fact about Star Trek? Tell me everything, Kuroo!”</p><p>“Okay, okay...”</p><p>Tooru had to admit he did not understand half the scientific terms that came out of Kuroo’s mouth, but seeing how excited the other man was to talk about the various projects he was working on was totally worth it. His attraction to Kuroo only rose higher just learning of how smart and nerdy he was in his own right, while being drop dead gorgeous at the same time. Tooru wouldn’t have pinned him for an academic, but damn if the thought of bending this kitten over while he was in his lab coat didn’t cross Tooru’s mind.</p><p>“So what’s your day job, Oikawa?” Kuroo shifted his body so he was facing Tooru now, still comfortable between his legs.</p><p>“Volleyball, I’m a setter for the national team,” Tooru proudly declared, “I’m also a model and have dipped my toes into acting a few times, but I prefer looking pretty in front of a camera as opposed to pretending to be someone else.”</p><p>“Volleyball, hm?” Tooru could see the hint of a smile on the corner of those lips, “I played back in high school, but decided not to go pro, but I’m living my dreams through my bro... Koutarou.”</p><p>“WHAT?!” Tooru yelled as Kuroo broke out in laughter, “you... did you know who I was the whole time?! How do you two even know each other? Stop laughing and answer me!”</p><p>“We’ve been best friends since high school,” Kuroo answered, finally catching his breath, “and yeah, I knew <em> exactly </em> who you were the moment we met because I’ve watched and attended a bunch of Kou’s games, but he doesn’t know that <em> we </em>know each other.”</p><p>“Huh...” Tooru tried to remember if he’d ever seen Kuroo in the bleachers during their games, but nothing really came to mind at the moment, “... so you’ve seen me play then.”</p><p>“Mmm, you’re pretty scary,” Kuroo said, “high school me would’ve <em> loved </em>to smash a volleyball right into your pretty face.”</p><p>“As if,” Tooru scoffed, “we would’ve destroyed you in every single way possible.”</p><p>“Nah... Kenma would’ve gotten into your mind somehow...” Kuroo said, “ah... it’s really a shame we never met then.”</p><p>“I don’t know, I was honestly more of than asshole then if you can actually believe that,” Tooru said, “and you look like the type of guy I’d fuck then block.”</p><p>“You wouldn’t be able to block my powerful spikes, baby,” Kuroo winked as Tooru snorted at that god awful pun, “but good to know I’d get laid at least.”</p><p>“You could join the fanclub, I was fucked by <em> the </em>Oikawa Tooru and all I got was kicked out of bed,” Tooru said, “really this is the longest anyone has stayed in my bed without anything lewd happening between the sheets.”</p><p>“Well...”</p><p>
  <em> Ding Ding Ding </em>
</p><p>Tooru scowled at the sound of the alarm on Kuroo’s phone and from the annoyed look on the other man’s face, he didn’t seem to account for the interruption either. He let out a heavy sigh and told Tooru that he had another appointment to meet up with in half an hour. That was definitely enough time for a quickie....</p><p>“Uh...” Kuroo started as he was standing in the doorway of the bedroom, his ears laying back flat on his hair, “... I’m down to continue this conversation when I’m not working...”</p><p>“Just say you want my dick in your ass and go,” Tooru smugly smiled, getting another sweet laugh out of Kuroo.</p><p>“Yeah, sure,” Kuroo replied with a faint smile and the languid sway of his tail, “text me when you’re free, Tooru.”</p><p>Tooru blinked as Kuroo lingered for a few moments to capture his reaction, then disappeared from his sight as he left down the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Tooru &gt;&gt;&gt; Iwa-chan (╬ Ò ‸ Ó) </em>
</p><p>Tooru: did u know bo and kuroo are bffs?</p><p>Iwa-chan (╬ Ò ‸ Ó): yea</p><p>Tooru: ........................</p><p>AND U NEVER FELT THE NEED TO TELL ME???????gDJKGDFHGJKD</p><p>Iwa-chan (╬ Ò ‸ Ó): I thought you knew?</p><p>Tooru: OF COURSE I DIDNT. IF I DID I WOULD HAVE BANGED HIM SOONER.</p><p>Iwa-chan (╬ Ò ‸ Ó): lol suffer</p><p>Tooru: aaaAAAAAAAAAAA</p><p>Btw we’re totally fucking next time we see each other :))))</p><p>Iwa-chan (╬ Ò ‸ Ó): I’m surprised you waited this long.</p><p>Congratulations on your self control.</p><p>Tooru: thank u iwa-chan can u be nicer more often?</p><p>Iwa-chan (╬ Ò ‸ Ó): fuck off</p><p>Tooru: right on kuroos dick!!!!!!!</p><p>Did u still have a crush on bo.......</p><p>Iwa-chan (╬ Ò ‸ Ó): No.</p><p>Tooru: dohohohohohohoho</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Tooru &gt;&gt;&gt; Bo ⊚▿⊚ </em>
</p><p>Tooru: did u know hajime likes u</p><p>Bo ⊚▿⊚: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</p><p>REALLY?</p><p>Tooru: ya go ask him :)</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You have (5) new text notifications from Iwa-chan (╬ Ò ‸ Ó) </em>
</p><p>~</p><p>Tooru slammed the door closed behind him before throwing off his soaked jacket, not caring where it landed as he stomped down the hallway and into his bedroom. This was officially the worst week <em> ever </em>and the flash thunderstorm on his way home was just the god damn cherry on top. Tooru’s only objective was to strip out his wet clothes, face plant into bed, and possibly have a good cry because when was the last time he’d been pushed this hard?</p><p>He should’ve known <em> something </em>was off when Tsukishima dropped out of this photoshoot at the last moment, but he didn’t mind filling in since he had nothing else booked and he wouldn’t turn down the chance to work with a high fashion brand. Tooru could usually balance his modelling and volleyball careers, but this photographer in particular wasn’t satisfied with anything Tooru did and he caught on pretty quickly as to why Tsukishima bailed. Between the seemingly endless reshoots and trying to keep up with practices for an important home game he had to play, Tooru was reaching his limit. </p><p>To add more fuel onto the fire, someone on twitter with a serious grudge against him was on a campaign to cancel him for some joke tweets he’d made with his teammates a couple years back. Tooru regretted being ever so online because he <em> may </em>have gotten into an argument or two or three before his PR guy yelled at him to uninstall twitter and lay low. He’d lost track of how many times he’d go to open the app and saw that it wasn’t there, maybe Hajima was right about him being addicted.</p><p>This god awful week climaxed yesterday when their team lost horribly due to him being completely off of his game and no matter what they said to console him, he knew it was all his fault. There were too many serves and tosses he’d fucked up and the coach made him sub out for Tobio which only worsened his already dour mood. They were too far behind for Tobio to help turn things around and Tooru had never felt more utterly useless.</p><p>His tolerance for this asshole photographer was shattered when he went onto set this morning and he felt temporarily better about verbally tearing him a new hole. Tooru didn’t care if that wound up in ruining his future connections, he had enough money and they could go fuck themselves with their ugly clothes. He then went straight to the gym if only to fume through slamming volleyballs across the court, but <em> of course </em>Bokuto was there to keep him out since his teammates knew well by now just how self destructive Tooru could be when he was angry.</p><p>And now he was hiding naked underneath his sheets, vintage pop music blasting in his ears, and screaming into his pillow. Anything that could’ve gone wrong, did, and Tooru wished Hajime were here so he at least had someone to rant to, but there was also the increased chance of them getting into a stupid argument too. It’s why he turned down Bokuto’s offer to talk, he wouldn’t be able to keep his snark down and Bokuto never deserved any ire directed at him.</p><p>Tooru wasn’t sure when he nodded off, but he was awoken by a series of knocks at his door and wondered who the fuck was brave enough to visit him now. His overall bad mood had subsided somewhat, but he was far from ready to speak to any living human being. He unlocked his phone and saw the telltale notification from Cuddlr, telling him that Kuroo had sent him a couple messages.</p><p>Ah fuck, he completely forgot it was Kuroo day.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> BigBlackCat001 &gt;&gt;&gt; KingofCourt  </em>
</p><p>BigBlackCat001: Toooooru~</p><p>Are you home?</p><p>KingofCourt: sry forgot 2 cancel</p><p>Shit week</p><p>BigBlackCat001: ):</p><p>Lemme in and I’ll make ya feel better</p><p>KingofCourt: i dont wanna get out of bed</p><p>Or put on clothes</p><p>BigBlackCat001: less work for me ;)</p><p>Come on, don’t you wanna use me to forget all your troubles?</p><p>KingofCourt: u cant complain if im rough</p><p>BigBlackCat001: I wouldn’t want it any other way.</p><p>KingofCourt: whore</p><p> </p><p>Tooru let out a heavy sigh as he dragged himself out of bed and went through the minimal effort of at least covering himself with a shirt and boxers. There was a slight pep in his step as he traversed down the hallway and through the living room to the front door. His volcanic temper simmered down the moment he saw Kuroo waiting on the other side of the door, unlike with everyone else today who only served to tick him off further with their mere existence.</p><p>There were no words exchanged as Tooru pulled Kuroo in for a needy, possessive kiss, digging his fingers into the feline’s shirt and tugging him inside of the apartment. Kuroo matched him with the same passion as he kicked the door shut and grabbed at Tooru’s hips, letting his warm fingers slip underneath the thin shirt Tooru was wearing. Tooru had done this same dance countless times as he walked backwards towards his bedroom, refusing to let go of Kuroo’s lips with their kisses growing sloppier by the second.</p><p>This hookup had a different vibe though, part of him didn’t want to rush through all this just for his own gratification and to be rid of Kuroo. Tooru swapped their positions as he turned Kuroo towards the bed and pushed him onto the mattress with no resistance, lovely. Kuroo already looked debauched with his swollen lips and eternally messy hair, but Tooru wanted to ruin him <em> more </em>, wanted to make him scream.</p><p>Or meow.</p><p>Tooru went to immediately rid Kuroo of his annoying clothes and let out a low whistle as he saw what Kuroo had been hiding underneath them all. He may not play volleyball anymore, but <em> damn </em>he still kept his body in tip top shape and Tooru wanted to mark it right up. Kuroo wrapped a hand around Tooru’s neck and yanked him in for another kiss, interrupting his blatant staring with how cutely needy he was being. </p><p>Kuroo’s mouth fell open for Tooru’s tongue and he licked at the pronounced canines, briefly wondering how they’d feel against his own skin. There were also the hidden claws that Tooru had gotten nicked by a few times in past encounters. His own hands traveled down Kuroo’s toned abs to the waistband of his jeans, unzipping them to reveal just what he was packing in there.</p><p>“Oh, you have a normal dick,” Tooru commented while looking down between them, freely wrapping his hand around the hard, long shaft, “nice and long too...”</p><p>Kuroo snorted as Tooru was slowly stroking him, “are you really that surprised?”</p><p>“I mean... I’ve seen my fair share of human dicks and hybrid dicks,” Tooru lightly shrugged, “I wouldn’t complain either way, but yours will be easier to suck.”</p><p>“Ah true...” there was a high blush on Kuroo’s cheeks that Tooru found so cute, especially with those fluffy ears fully turned forward, picking up every lewd sound. </p><p>“Can you get me the lube and condoms?” Tooru gestured to the nightstand beside the bed before tugging Kuroo’s jeans and underwear off. Kuroo didn’t need to dig around long to find the requested items as Tooru rid himself of his own clothes and looked back just in time to see the feline spreading his legs open just for him. Ugh, how was Tooru supposed to survive fucking someone this beautifully slutty? </p><p>He was quick to squeeze the lube onto his fingers and knelt down to give a lick to the thick cock laying on Kuroo’s stomach. Kuroo began softly purring as soon as Tooru slipped a finger in while his tongue worked on his cock, Tooru had to keep himself from rutting against the sheets just from the obscene display alone. He grabbed Kuroo's hand and placed it atop his head as he swallowed that cock between his lips, moaning as he happily showed off his deepthroating skills.</p><p>The sound of his name falling from Kuroo’s lips was sweet music to Tooru’s ears, encouraging him to push in a second finger alongside the first as he worked to stretch his tight hole open. With Kuroo being so attractive, there was no way he hadn’t gone too long without getting fucked and if he had, Tooru would be more than glad to stuff his hole each and every day. Someone as sexy as him <em> needed </em>to be dicked down, to be claimed by a master that would spoil and treat him well... Tooru could easily do that. </p><p>His head continued bob as he slid in a third finger, seeking out that spot to make Kuroo truly lose his composure. Ah, it’d been a while since he’d sucked such a big cock and his jaw was already starting to ache a little, but he could put all that aside as he looked up at Kuroo. The other man was gazing back at him with his ears pinned back and fangs slightly bared, god it went <em> straight </em>to Tooru’s cock if only because he knew just how much Kuroo was likely holding back. </p><p>They’d definitely have to switch next time...</p><p>Kuroo tossed his head back and loudly moaned as Tooru’s fingers hit right on his prostate, then repeatedly assaulted the area while vigorously licking and sucking at his cock. The grip in his hair mixed with Kuroo’s increased whining told Tooru that he was close and he only worked faster to bring him to orgasm, he wanted to milk his kitty for everything he had. Kuroo held Tooru’s head down as his hips gave a few erratic thrusts and filled Tooru’s mouth with his hot cum, quickly letting go once he’d realized what he’d done.</p><p>“S-sorry I... Ah!”</p><p>Tooru jammed his fingers into Kuroo’s sensitive hole as he gulped down the load given to him, the other man was a writhing mess with Tooru only pulling them out a few moments later. </p><p>“On your stomach, Kuroo.”</p><p>Kuroo didn’t need to be told twice as he rolled over, his tanned back forming a wonderful arc as his ass was hiked up in the air for Tooru. The setter tore open the condom package and slathered on more lube before taking Kuroo’s hips in his hands. He teased at the greedy hole by sliding his own throbbing cock between those cheeks and got Kuroo <em> begging </em>just to fuck him already, he hadn’t even made him wait that long.</p><p>One of Tooru’s hands curled around the base of Kuroo’s tail and thrust his dick inside of Kuroo’s slick hole at the same time. The vibrations of Kuroo’s purring grew stronger as Tooru steadily thrusted into him while stroking at his tail. The base and the tip were erogenous zones for cat hybrids, depending on the cat they could be rather sensitive there.</p><p>Kuroo turned out to be one of those as he was moaning <em> so </em> sweetly for Tooru and fucked his hips back on his cock, desperately seeking out more of that pleasure. If Tooru was in more of a sadistic mood, he’d love to punish his kitten for acting like this, but honestly he wanted to revel in <em> this </em>moment. Kuroo wanted him so badly and Tooru felt the very same way, god knows how many times he’d masturbated to him before they even fucking met.</p><p>Tooru’s other hand abandoned his hold on Kuroo’s hips to slide into his hair, yanking him up so he was flush against Tooru’s chest. Kuroo needed little time to adjust as he was bouncing back on Tooru’s cock now, easily meeting the thrusts from underneath him. </p><p>“Tell me, Kuroo, how long have you wanted my cock inside you?” Tooru said as his hand slipped from Kuroo’s hair and onto his neck, “you’re acting like you’ve never been fucked before.”</p><p>“Ah... I... since the first time I saw you?” Kuroo panted, “the way you play on the court, I knew you’d fuck me hard too.”</p><p>“You aren’t wrong about that,” Tooru smirked as he gave Kuroo a few <em> hard </em>thrusts, “no one else can fuck you like I can, hm?”</p><p>“Mmm, only you Tooru.”</p><p>“Such a good kitty,” Tooru nipped at Kuroo’s shoulder, “cum for me, show me how well behaved you are.”</p><p>Kuroo tightened around Tooru’s dick as he came moments later with a loud groan, his poor neighbors must’ve been so pissed now. Tooru pushed Kuroo back onto his stomach and leaned over him while pounding harshly into the feline. He sank his teeth into Kuroo’s broad shoulder and bit down hard as his orgasm punched through him, releasing his thick load into the condom.</p><p>This had been the best fuck he’d had in months.</p><p>~</p><p>“Gimme,” Tooru reached out for the containers of food that Kuroo had retrieved from the delivery guy, he hadn’t noticed just how hungry he was until his stomach gave an embarrassing growl in the middle of their post-coital cuddles.</p><p>Kuroo only clicked his tongue at how impatient Tooru was as he set the container in Tooru’s lap and plopped down on the couch beside him. They were both in minimal state of dress, Tooru only in his boxers and Kuroo put on pants for the sake of answering the door. He tugged their shared blanket back over his legs and scooted closer to Tooru as the setter was already devouring his food like some sort of untamed beast. </p><p>“So... is this a one time thing or can I look forward to more of this?” Kuroo asked after a few minutes of just quietly eating, “I don’t really do random hookups, especially not with clients...”</p><p>“We can fuck more, yeah,” Tooru replied, “though I think we’ve broken a couple major Cuddlr rules.”</p><p>“I cancelled before you opened the door, so I’m in the clear,” Kuroo smirked, receiving a fist bump from Tooru in response, “ but like... I don’t want to suddenly pressure you into anything, but I’d prefer if we were exclusive.”</p><p>“Oh,” Tooru murmured, “I’m not into relationships, they never end up well for me.”</p><p>“Ah, that’s understandable,” Kuroo nodded, “I haven’t been with someone in a while and I thought we clicked really well, but you know it’s cool.”</p><p>“Ugh don’t sound so defeatist already,” Tooru huffed, “I didn’t say I wasn’t into a relationship with <em> you </em>, even more so if it means I don’t have to pay to cuddle you anymore.”</p><p>“...you are so ridiculous,” Kuroo rolled his eyes and Tooru smiled back at him, “so you <em> want </em>to date me?”</p><p>“I wouldn’t date me, but obviously you see something here,” Tooru said, “I’ll have you know I’m very extremely high maintenance.”</p><p>“Yeah, I could’ve guessed that,” Kuroo leaned in to press his lips against Tooru’s cheek, “but I like that about you, you know what you want and you aren’t afraid of stepping on some toes to get it.”</p><p>“Oh keep going, Kuroo~”</p><p>~</p><p>
  <em> Iwa-chan (╬ Ò ‸ Ó) &gt;&gt;&gt; Tooru </em>
</p><p>Iwa-chan (╬ Ò ‸ Ó): tooru where the fuck are you?</p><p>Tooru: IM SORRY I WAS BUSY HAVING A TERRIBLE WEEK</p><p>Wow iwa-chan u sent me so many messages </p><p>Did u miss me</p><p>You care about me &lt;33333333</p><p>Iwa-chan (╬ Ò ‸ Ó): don’t disappear on me you fucking idiot</p><p>Tooru: I LITERALLY HAD THE WORST WEEK OF MY LIFE DONT BE MEAN</p><p>Jk I’ve probably had worse lmao </p><p>Bo didn’t keep you informed? :)</p><p>Iwa-chan (╬ Ò ‸ Ó): i forgot how fucking annoying you are.</p><p>Nvm</p><p>Tooru: the first step is to admit u love me</p><p>Iwa-chan (╬ Ò ‸ Ó): anyway</p><p>Tell me about your week</p><p>Tooru: u cant JUST ANYWAY THAT AWAY</p><p>BUT since u want to hear.... R u busy rn? U can video call me</p><p>And meet my new boyfriend!!!</p><p>Iwa-chan (╬ Ò ‸ Ó): ...</p><p>Fuck I owe issei and taka 10k</p><p>Tooru: you what</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Outgoing video call to Iwa-chan (╬ Ò ‸ Ó) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>“I still can’t believe Iwa-chan knew of your existence and actively hid you from me for all this time,” Tooru huffed as Hajime hung up their call, “how do I manage to have the worst best friend in this entire world?”</p><p>“Positively dreadful,” Kuroo pulled Tooru into his lap, resting his chin on the setter’s shoulder, “in all of our five total conversations, I should have interrogated him for your number.”</p><p>“Or he could’ve been a decent wingman and sung my many praises,” Tooru slotted his fingers with the tan ones splayed on his stomach, “five chances and he took none of them, meanwhile <em> I </em>was kind enough to help push Bo in his direction.”</p><p>“Mmm...” Tooru felt the gentle press of warm lips to the side of his neck. Kuroo had been subjected to nearly three hours of Tooru ranting about his terrible week to Haijime <em> then </em>being bragged about for his supreme cuddling abilities. Tooru half-expected Kuroo to get tired of his dramatic whining, but the feline didn’t seem like he’d be budging anytime soon.</p><p>Tooru let out a relieved sigh as Kuroo continued lightly kissing his neck as soft purrs rumbled from within him. Maybe it was too early to say, but Kuroo felt different from all of Tooru’s past partners and flings. The fact that Kuroo could stay, <em> wanted </em>to stay and that didn’t irritate Tooru spoke volumes alone, perhaps he’d be willing to allow this kitty to sink his claws into his heart. </p><p>~</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>oikawa is such a joy to write, omg. i love him so much. </p><p>please remember to drop a kudos if you liked it! i love any and all comments too 💜 check out the other fics in the collection too for more bottom kuroo goodness 🤤</p><p>@jingucchiwrites</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>